Recently, less invasive surgeries such as treatments using catheters have been performed. FIG. 6 schematically shows a medical instrument used in a surgical treatment employing coil embolization for a treatment to prevent rupture of a cerebral aneurysm, a cause of subarachnoid hemorrhage.
FIG. 6 shows a medical instrument 100. In this instrument, a coil 101 formed of platinum is used for embolizing an aneurysm 133. Coil 101 is connected to a tip of a delivery wire 104. Delivery wire 104 is inserted in a Y connector 121, and a catheter 102 is inserted in a Y connector 111. Delivery wire 104 is manipulated by a doctor at a holding portion 106 located in a vicinity of an entrance of Y connector 121. Catheter 102 is manipulated by the doctor at a holding portion 105 located in a vicinity of an entrance of Y connector 111.
Y connector 111, 121 has three connection ports. One is a port for connecting a catheter. Another is a port for receiving a catheter, a delivery wire or a similar linear body. The other is ports 112, 122 for introducing physiological saline, agents and the like.
A catheter 103 is inserted in a blood vessel 132 of a human body 131 and has a tip having reached a vicinity of aneurysm 133. Catheter 102 is inserted in catheter 103, and delivered from a tip of catheter 103 into aneurysm 133. Catheter 102 reaches an interior of aneurysm 133 and coil 101 is pushed out from the catheter, and thus thin and soft coil 101 embolizes aneurysm 133. Aneurysm 133 is thus prevented from rupture.
Such a catheter treatment requires delicate control in manipulating a catheter, a delivery wire and the like. Accordingly, it requires a skilled operator. Accordingly, to improve the operability of the catheter, delivery wire and the like, some drive devices have been proposed (see Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2000-42116 (patent document 1) and Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2001-157662 (patent document 2), for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2000-42116    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2001-157662